


spilled milk

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [5]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Nesting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: finral needs assistance and langris is happy to provide.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude
Series: black clover kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	spilled milk

The day feels unnecessarily long, as though twice as many hours have been crammed into its confines by the time Langris Vaude is permitted to return home. He spent most of his time as a member of the Golden Dawn living within the confines of their headquarters, but the space never quite felt safe enough for Finral to want to move into it with him. Fair enough, as far as Langris is concerned. Whatever his brother wants, his brother gets.

He steps into the house as quietly as he can, unsurprised to find it cloaked in shadows as he toes out of his boots and shrugs off the cape wrapped around his shoulders. His head tips toward the stairs as he listens for the familiar sound of Finral’s voice, pleased when he can hear soft murmurs even through the floor. Though he usually remains awake until Langris returns home at the end of the day, sometimes Finral is fast asleep when he returns home. It must be difficult managing the pups by himself.

Soft laughter filters through the quiet and Langris rumbles softly in response, eyes fluttering shut as he just… Basks in this. The house smells like the two of them, the space so perfectly their own that even the Black Bulls members who come to visit no longer bother him the same way they once did. Instinctive, entirely. Langris swears it.

Besides, what does he have to be jealous about? Finral belongs to him.

Langris follows the sound up the stairs to the second floor of the house, where soft golden light spills through the crack in the bedroom door. Finral’s scent is more concentrated up here than in the rest of the house because he was told it was important for him to have as much bed rest as possible until his body fully recovered from birthing the twins. It was a long and painful process, and Langris spent the entirety of it worried about him.

Not unfounded worry, he thinks. Finral went through more than his share of pain.

“Nii-san.” The word leaves his lips on a sigh as he walks down the short hallway to their shared room, fingers stretching out to brush the door before he pushes it open.

“Welcome home,” Finral chirps from the bed, stretched out on his side in their nest, both pups lying next to him. “I was thinking it was about time for you to show up.”

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long.” Langris closes the door behind him, his heart aching with fondness at the way their pups wiggle around, like they’re looking for him.

Bonding with them is important. Pups so small typically learn their parents’ scents first, Finral’s sweet mountain flower and Langris’s harsher burning ozone. They know the moment he returns home because they can smell him, and he can smell them, too. Underdeveloped scents, still the milky sweetness of infancy. He hopes they both smell like Finral.

“How have they been today?” Langris comes around to his side of the bed, laughing softly when their daughter spots him first. She reaches for him immediately. “Good, I hope.”

“They’re angels, I told you that. They aren’t so hard to watch over.” Finral curls his arm around their son, nuzzling the boy’s soft, downy cheek and purring when he coos.

Langris scoops their daughter up so he can join his mate in their nest, cradling her in the crook of his arm and leaning down to kiss her forehead. She’s already bigger than her brother, expected of alpha children, and peers up at him with Finral’s gorgeous lavender eyes. As if knowing exactly what genetics to inherit to get her way in the future, because Langris already has trouble with spoiling Finral. Hard not to after he’d marked him.

He lets her wrap her little hands around his finger, his chest hurting at the way Finral kisses their son’s soft hair. “I’m glad to hear that, then. I imagine it must be terribly exhausting having to watch after them all day. Perhaps I should come around—”

“I’m not fragile, you know. I was an active magic knight before this.” Finral rolls his eyes and gathers their son up against his chest, all soft touches for their pup. “They aren’t any worse to deal with than Magna and Luck. And not nearly as destructive, either.”

“Let’s pray the next litter is just as sweet,” Langris muses, and Finral just laughs and tucks his face down against their son once more, purring so softly that Langris almost misses it.

That wasn’t a  _ no. _ But they will pace themselves and Langris will do his level best not to take Finral’s first post-birth heat cycle as a challenge to make it his last of the year. As much as he wants more pups, both of them are young, and he has no desire to leave his omega with more children to raise when he has to keep returning to the battlefield. Best to wait until these two are at least capable of walking and talking on their own.

Idiotic instinct would say to keep Finral pregnant all the time. They can’t manage that.

The pups fall asleep quickly now that Langris is home, warm in the nest, surrounded by the scent of protective alpha and loving, happy omega. It’s a good scent, the last one, and Langris basks in it as he rumbles softly for their daughter, letting the vibrations soothe her to sleep. The pups never quite sleep through the night, but it’s fine. Langris is home tonight, and he can make sure that Finral has enough rest. He needs it.

“Here.” Finral sits up slowly, their son carefully cradled against his chest as he turns to lay him in the bassinet. There are two on his side of the bed, a safe place for the pups to nap throughout the day while Finral sleeps in the nest, warm and wrapped in Langris’s scent.

“I’ve got her.” Langris slips out of the nest so he can tuck his daughter in to sleep next to her brother, ensuring her blanket covers her and keeps her warm. The last thing he wants is for either of their pups to end up sick, so he does the best he can for them.

“She loves you so much.” Finral chuckles softly and leans back into the pillows, and he looks so relaxed, so happy. Such a sharp contrast to how he used to be around Langris, half-tensed like he was expecting a fight, always ready for another verbal barb.

The memory… Is not a pleasant one. Langris swallows past the slight tightness in his throat and climbs back into the nest, right up next to his brother. He still remembers their shared childhood and how often Finral was spoken of as a disappointment, magic not impressive enough, born an omega who was meant to be the head of their house. Remembers speaking those words  _ himself, _ with such ire and distaste.

Now, he tucks his head against the side of Finral’s neck, arms moving to pull him in close and tight. “I missed you. I always miss you. I feel like I’m going insane these days.”

“Alphas are always a little crazy when pups are born, you’ll be fine.” Finral tilts his head back in offering and Langris accepts it, inhaling the floral sweetness of his brother’s scent, fresh and vibrant and  _ happy. _ “Mm, but it makes you so cuddly when you come home, so I don’t mind it at all. Langris-chan is so cute when he’s affectionate.”

“Good. Because I like holding you.” His lips slide over Finral’s scent gland before he kisses it gently, pulling Finral closer. He wants to hold him as tight as he dares, not enough to hurt him, but enough that their bodies fit together as perfectly as they always—

“Ah! Hey, ouch!” Finral swats at his shoulder and Langris leans back, eyes wide. Worried. Too tight? Maybe— “You have to be a little more careful. I’m kind of sore.”

What—? Oh. Langris blinks a handful of times as he watches Finral adjust the front of his shirt, mentally combing through the nights he’s woken up to find Finral nursing one of their pups. He faintly knows that of course Finral would be sore and wonders if he might have hurt him other times without Finral saying something, worrying over it for a moment before firmly setting the idea aside. If he has, he can apologize directly.

For now, he brushes a hand along the curve of Finral’s shoulder. “Your chest is sore?”

“I’m nursing two pups, so of course I’m a little sore.” Finral leans back against the pillows and Langris crowds in against his side, concern oozing off of him. “I think my body is a little overzealous, is all. The pups can’t quite keep up, so there’s some tenderness.”

_ Oh. _ Langris inhales. Langris exhales. “Is it all right… Can I see, nii-san?”

“I… I suppose?” Finral gives him a bemused look but reaches for the buttons of his shirt, easier to manage when the pups are hungry especially at night. The fabric is thin cotton, worn from so many washings, and originally belonged to Langris before Finral snatched it from his side of the closet and resolved to never give it back to him.

Far be it from Langris to care that Finral wanted to wear his scent even in his sleep.

He’s seen Finral naked since the birth of their pups, of course, having assisted him in the shower and the bath more times than he can count at this point. Finral is tired easily these days from watching over the twins, and Langris is more than happy to help make up for his part in conceiving them by assisting his mate as much as he can. Any alpha would do the same for their omega, and Langris doubly so, because Finral is so much more than just that. And of course, Langris registered the differences in his brother’s body.

A little more pleased than he should be, maybe, that Finral isn’t quite as thin anymore, softer around the edges. Cared for, properly fed, glowing with happiness.

_ Softer, _ he thinks, when Finral pulls the shirt open. “See? And they’re sensitive now.”

“I see.” Langris’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth as he studies the way his brother’s pectorals have lost their former definition, softer and fuller so he can nurse their pups. “Do you… Is there anything I can do to assist? Maybe I can make it feel better.”

“Probably just have to wait for the pups to get hungry again. It doesn’t hurt so much as long as I don’t touch them.” Finral reaches for the buttons again, but Langris stops him.

The silence between them is tense for a moment before Langris forces himself to speak, tangling his fingers with Finral’s. “Or we don’t have to wait. If it’s troubling you, nii-san, then let me assist as your alpha. Unless it hurts when the pups nurse?”

“No. It doesn’t.” Finral swallows so hard his throat clicks, cheeks burning bright pink. He looks for all the world like he wants to break eye contact, but he holds it. “You… Sure?”

“You’re in pain. As I said, I’m your alpha, and I want to assist in any way I can.” And there was no denying that he was curious about the taste. A few… Whispered words among the squad did make him think about it once or twice, just never in any great detail.

But Finral is hurting, and it would be wrong for Langris to do nothing to help him.

Finral says nothing for a moment, then adjusts his position against the pillows into one that must be more comfortable for him. He looks so soft and vulnerable like this, chest bared in their shared nest, nipples already pebbled and begging to be touched. Sensitive even before childbirth and pregnancy, he’d writhed up against Langris’s mouth every time he licked or kissed one. He could probably come from just that alone, but Langris was always too impatient to finally fuck him to take his time to find out one way or the other.

He lets Finral draw him closer, shifting to lie between his brother’s legs. His belly is still soft, the excess weight of his pregnancy not quite gone, and Langris’s hindbrain perks up at how soft, how full. Idiotic, because all that matters is that Finral is healthy, and he can be thin and healthy. Not  _ all _ omegas need to be soft and supple and sweet.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Finral tells him, but Langris just huffs and plants a kiss on his collarbone. “Just be careful, hmm? They really do get sore enough to hurt.”

“I promise,” Langris reassures him, then dips his head down to kiss one light brown nipple.

It can’t be that strange, because most children are brought up nursing from an omega. The House of Vaude tends to favor midwives for that purpose, but Finral was disinterested in the idea and, admittedly, Langris was bothered at the thought of anyone else around their pups. And after seeing Finral nursing their newborns not long after bringing them into the world, Langris didn’t  _ want _ any other omega involved in their direct upbringing.

Finral’s breath hitches and Langris reminds himself to be careful, running his tongue carefully over the delicate bud of flesh before giving an experimental suckle. He doesn’t want to risk hurting him if he’s already sore, but doesn’t have to worry about it. Either he just nursed their pups before Langris came home, or he was far from exaggerating when he said his body was overzealous. Either way, something sweet and warm hits Langris’s tongue, and Finral makes a small, breathless noise above him.

The taste is sweeter than Langris expects it to be— Though what he was expecting, he doesn’t even know. A hand slips into his hair when he does it again, rolling the taste around on his tongue before he swallows. And then suckles again, because he promised his omega he would help him, and Langris won’t break any promises to Finral.

“O-Oh…” Finral shifts beneath him, and Langris glances up at him, silently questioning, curling his tongue around Finral’s nipple. Does he need to stop? “It’s all right. Go on.”

Langris hums in understanding and lets his eyes flutter shut, carefully settling a hand on Finral’s chest. Kneading the tender flesh to help the milk flow, because the sooner his brother is relieved of the pain, the sooner he’ll be comfortable. And this is no challenge. Hardly so. There’s something surprisingly intimate about doing this for him.

“Alpha,” Finral murmurs, and the  _ pleased _ overtone of his scent makes Langris rumble softly in answer. Nothing smells quite as nice as Finral when he gets exactly what he wants.

Because he knows Finral’s body so well from all the time he’s spent touching it and kissing it, Langris needs only to adjust the intensity of his actions. Gentle passes of his tongue, pulls of his lips, nothing nearly as rough as when he has Finral wrapped around his knot. Pushing him into orgasm after orgasm until he could free his knot and fuck him again.

Thoroughly exhausting his omega is his favorite way to spend his time these days.

It’s only when Finral lightly tugs on his hair that Langris switches sides, massaging the sore flesh once again, coaxing the milk to flow as gently as he can. Finral melts back into the pillows further, and  _ pleased _ gives way to something earthier and muskier. If he was concerned that Finral was in any discomfort, Langris now has his answer.

He doesn’t want to stop, but he pulls back, runs his tongue over his lips. So sweet, so warm, so perfectly  _ Finral _ that he already regrets stopping altogether. “Do you need more?”

“I’m still too sore for you to take me, but…” Finral shifts his thighs apart wider, the blush in his cheeks deepening, violet eyes glittering. And Langris nods and leans into him again, stealing a kiss from his lips before he notches their bodies together firmly.

A little worrisome that he never noticed how hard he was growing just from relieving the pressure in his mate’s chest, but now that he has, he wants that relief, too.

“Langris, please.” Finral’s thighs hug his hips and Langris is already leaning back down before Finral can guide him, tongue swiping away a drop of milk as it rolls down pale, soft skin. Amazing how much he can drink with how rich it seems. “Be gentle.”

“Of course, nii-san.” Another stolen kiss just so Finral knows that he’s here, all the way here, and then Langris bows his head as he rocks his hips down against his brother’s.

The soft little whimpering sighs above his head make Langris’s blood burn, but he stays gentle with Finral’s body. Rolls his hips in easy circles, massages his chest until Finral whines and squirms beneath him. He must be tired, because Finral is strong enough to put him on his back when he wants something, and yet he barely budges Langris’s body.

That’s fine, though. Langris will take care of him, and he does so. Only pulls away from his chest when he’s certain there’s nothing left, leaning up to kiss his brother’s soft, trembling lips. He muffles the little moans so their pups don’t wake, then slips a hand down the front of Finral’s pants. Not inside, too sore, but Finral is already wet enough that Langris has plenty to work with. Sliding his fingers over his brother’s clit, stroking as lightly as he did with his tongue. When he’s all better, Langris will take him so sweetly he’ll cry.

“So good for me, nii-san.” He kisses the corner of Finral’s mouth and then takes it in another kiss, grinding down against Finral’s hip. This is good enough for him, the pressure and the soft noises Finral makes into his mouth, the way his clit throbs and his body seizes up tighter and tighter as he nears his orgasm. What a perfect omega.

“Alpha,” Finral rasps against his lips, and Langris kisses him again, quieting him. He knows. He can feel how close Finral is and doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow. Just keeps touching him, tracing easy circles over his clit until Finral’s body quivers so hard against his own.

He ruins his pants, riding the curve of Finral’s hip while his brother shakes and trembles through his peak. Pants softly against Finral’s mouth, then leans back to lick the wetness off of his fingers. Sweet and familiar. His brother is such a treat.

“Feel better now?” Langris asks him, moving to button Finral’s shirt up for him as beautiful violet eyes flutter shut. “Get some rest, nii-san. You more than deserve it.”

“You… Stay?” Finral drags his eyelids back open, sweet pitiful omega that he is. “Please.”

“You know I’m going to be right here when you wake up.” Langris brushes his thumb along long, sweeping eyelashes and Finral sighs and snuggles down into the pillows.

He changes clothes because only an animal would sleep in soiled underwear and slides back into the nest a moment later, heart clenching tight when he realizes one of his sleep shirts has been added into the lining of the nest. He’ll scent it more thoroughly in the morning, ensure it smells just like Finral needs it to because he goes off to fulfill his duties.

For now, though, Langris cups his brother’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him before drawing Finral carefully into his arms. The way Finral immediately rewards him with a soft purr makes him rumble in response, a reassurance that he’s right here, that he isn’t going anywhere. That Finral can sleep without having to worry about waking up alone, because Langris has never done something so cruel no matter how early he needs to go.

His lips linger against Finral’s forehead as he rumbles for him, hoping the vibrations will soothe him to sleep like they do the pups. And if his big brother needs more assistance in the morning, well… Langris will be happy to do anything he needs. Especially if it means enjoying another small, intimate moment with the man he adores most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i look at the title and i go to myself "so i'm really doing this" and then i hit "post"


End file.
